


Our Daugher

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Future Fic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Phineas and The Gang get send into the future. What if the future there was different and turns out that the future Candace isn't together with Jeremy.
Relationships: Candace Flynn/Phineas Flynn, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Ferb Fletcher
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Future Danville

August 22, 2039

Twenty-eight-year-old Candace Flynn was chasing her one-year-old daughter Lauren around the house.

Lauren Kayleigh Flynn gets back here young lady, Candace said.

Catch me if you can mommy, Lauren said before she ran into her father.

Hello, my princess, Twenty-five year old Phineas Flynn said as he picks Lauren up.

Daddy, Lauren said as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Young lady, you listen to mommy, bc next time if you don't listen, you are going to be in big trouble, Candace said. 

Sorry, Mommy, Lauren said as she hides her face in Phineas's shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Danville  
August 22, 2020

Seventeen Year Old Candace Flynn was watching her brothers Phineas and Ferb.

Fifteen-Year-Old and Twelve Year Old Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were working on some plans for the summer.

Phineas, Ferb, What are you doing, Candace said.

Hey Candace. We are working on some plans for this summer, Phineas said.

Can you come here for a second, Candace said

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other.

I will be right back Ferb, Phineas said.

What is it, Candace, Phineas said?

Candace looks at him, she grabs him and pulled him into a kiss.

Phineas' eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

Future Danville

August 25, 2039

Where are we, Phineas asked?

It looks like we are in Danville but in the future, Isabella said.

The portal, You two made. It had sent us in the future, Candace said.

Daddy, A voice said.

The Gang looks behind them. A little girl with blue eyes and orange hair ran past them.

That little girl looks like you Phineas, Isabella said.

I have a daughter in the future, Phineas said.

Looks like it Bro, Ferb said.

I must be the mother of Phineas Daughter. That means Phineas and I are going to have a daughter in the future, Isabella said.

The Gang walks closer to the house.

Mommy, look what daddy gave me, A Voice said.

The Gang looks over at the little girl.

Phineas. What did you give our daughter, Another Voice said.

All I gave our daughter a cupcake. You don't have to worry Candace, Future Phineas said.

Candace, The Gang said.

Wait. Future me has a kid with you Phineas, Candace said.

No! It's not fair. I'm in love with Phineas, I wanted to have a kid with Phineas. But no He chooses his own sister over me, Isabella said. 

Isabella. Mine and Candace Daughter isn't even born yet, we are in the future, Phineas said. 

When we get back home. I want you to stay with Phineas, Isabella said.

Um. No, I won't bc I'm seventeen years old and I'm not going to let an eleven-year-old boss me around, Candace said. 


End file.
